


Take It Out On Me

by Weasleymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> As soon as they were behind the locked door, Draco couldn’t keep his hands off her. He grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her hips towards his as his lips crashed into hers. He loved the sound of the moan she let out into his mouth. He bumped her into the wall on the way to the bed, pausing for a moment – not to make sure she was all right, she was tough enough to take a bump, but instead to grab her shirt and tug it hard. Buttons went flying and the shirt was dropped to the floor, her bra following it.
> 
> Her hands were just as frenzied on him, pawing at his clothing in an almost angry way – angry it was keeping her from his skin. She let out a slight yelp when she hit the stone wall, but it gave her a change to free him from his shirt as well. She wondered if he’d rip her tights tonight as he cared little for the causalities of her second hand clothing. Her mouth was quickly searching for his after they both came back together without shirts and her small hands ran over his chest to his back, fingernails scratching his pale skin. 
> 
> Draco loved all the little noises she made in moments like this, it was a stroke to his ego that he had that kind of power, that it was him alone that made her feel good enough to be vocal. If he were completely honest even the sound of her yelp when she hit the wall turned him on. Her short nails clawed at him through the shirt until she got it off, dropping it on the floor and then scratching over his skin and he couldn’t stop the low throaty groan. His hands went to her chest, groping her breast and rolling her perk nipples between his fingers as he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. He was consumed with desire for her, a need that took him over and made him need her more than he needed air.
> 
> His long fingers wrapped around the curve of her ass and digging in as he lifted her off the ground. As soon as she was high enough his mouth accosted her chest. Open mouthed kisses against the soft mounds before his mouth would close around her nipple. His tongue flicked against her and teeth grazed her, only moving to the other when her nipple was as hard as it could get. She bit her lip hard, aching with pleasure at his tongue against her chest. With her still lifted up he depended on her to hold on as he walked towards the bed – and she did wrapping her strong legs around him before he would drop her on the bed. He looked down at her on the side of the bed as he paused to remove his shoes, making a point to stand where she was eye-level with the aroused mound in his slacks. He reached down under her uniform skirt and a disappointed look his his eyes when he realized she’d been wearing full stockings. “I know its winter, but you really need to wear socks instead.” He explained, his grey eyes dark with lust.
> 
> She smirked at the way he chose to position himself before her and she slid her hand up the front of his slacks until it rested flat against his erection, the promise of what she’d be getting soon. Her other hand moved to her own leg when he mentioned her tights, she pushed her skirt up a little bit, looking at the tights herself and then up at him. “Next time.” She breathed out. “If it’s not too cold.” She never did make it easy on him, but she knew in the back of her mind that next time she wouldn’t be wearing the wool tights. 
> 
> Draco took in a breath and put his hand over hers and slid it over his crotch and up to the belt – silently telling her to undo it and free him from the black slacks. His fingers moved over her thighs in the tights. “I’ll warm you up if it’s cold.” He told her as he took hold of the bottom of her pleated skirt and tugged it down past her hips. He wouldn’t have cared if she liked the tights or not, they weren’t going to make it to ever be worn again now that he was this worked up. He took hold of her wrists and pulled her up to her feet and against him, he kissed her once then gave her ass a smack before he spun her around. Ginny’s back was against his chest, his cock pressing against her ass as he lowered his head to her neck. He bit at her skin, tongue soothing the pain as his hands went to her breasts. Her long red hair fell to the side as she ached her neck, giving him access to anything he wanted so long as he kept making her feel like that. His hands moved from her sensitive breasts, down her flat stomach.
> 
> He grabbed hold of the tights at her hips, a handful of material in his hands and jerked hard. Had she not been against him she’d likely have fallen over from the force. The tights ripped in two uneven parts and fell to hang from each leg while he went for her panties. “Are you wet for me?” He asked against her neck before his hand pushed past the elastic of the knickers and went inside them. 
> 
> “Don’t be crude.” She told him, though she shivered at the touch, both of them letting out moans as he slid his fingers past her folds, hot moisture beneath his fingers. He groaned again, biting at her neck. He wouldn’t lose control of himself, not with her, but he would enjoy it just like he did anytime she wanted to meet him. Ginny shifted to get the ripped tights off her legs, wanting the panties off next, but Draco was far more impatient, much like the tights he fisted the material and pulled hard. She let out a yelp and began to pull back. “I’m not going to have anything left if you keep this up.” She scolded him.
> 
> “I’ll buy you more.” He muttered, dragging his teeth down her shoulder while his fingers pressed inside her slick cunt. She reached between them, fumbling with his loosened pants. As she moaned and rolled her hips towards his hand she shoved down the expensive black trousers and wrapped her hand around his solid cock. He took in a sharp breath, pressing his finger to her clit and making her stiffen up as she sucked in a sharp breath. They moved together to the bed, his fingers working expertly to soak her as she moved to her knees on the bed, Draco kneeling behind her. Her legs spread, wanting more of him, wanting all of him to fill the void.
> 
> He took his cock in his free hand, a couple strokes before he moved to push into her slick cunt without warning. He pushed in, ball deep with a force that pushed her forward to her hands and knees. Draco’s hand slid up her spine and into her long red hair. He fisted the locks close to her scalp and pulled a loud moan falling from her perfect mouth. She gave him a few thrusts before she pulled away. He almost glared at her for stopping him, his dick jerking to be back inside her. But Ginny’s eyes burned as she looked to the slender blonde. She gave him a shove, pushing him to his to his back and moving to straddle him. Her nails dug into his chest as she held her body over his, so close but not making contact. Her eyes stared him down and she gave him a smirk that would rival his own before she sank down on him.
> 
> He groaned out loud, his fingers digging into her hips as he lifted her some and pulled her back down hard. She scraped her nails down his chest, red streaks marked the pale skin. She fucked him hard as he slid hands up her body to tease her breasts. Draco bent his knees behind her, lifting his hips to meet hers and sending himself that much deeper inside her. It was sharp and deep, a good kind of pain that made her grip him that much harder. “Ginny…” He breathed out, his hand moving up her chest towards her face. 
> 
> “Don’t. Talk.” She panted out and his smirk returned as his long fingers wrapped around her neck. He sat up, and despite holding her by the throat she continued to ride him, moaning louder. He brought her mouth to his, kissing her as he squeezed her throat slightly. He used the leverage he had on her neck and rolled her off him. Ginny had a mix between a laugh and a sneer on her face as he planted himself between her legs and slammed inside of her. He let go of her neck and grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg up at his side. The other slid between them. He was close but he hated to come first, it was weak. His finger was back to her clit again, pushing the ginger over the edge. She screamed out, bucking her hips at him and clawing at his back and shoulders. His thrusts were more erratic as he came, gripping her hip so tightly he would leave finger print bruises on her freckled skin. He called out her name as he groaned. 
> 
> They rolled apart as they came down from the high, bodies covered in a sheen of sweat and smelling of sex. He nearly kissed her then, she was so beautiful the way she lay there to catch her breath, her skin nearly glowing. She was up before he was, taking a deep breath and letting the air hit her burning skin. She found her wand in the mess of clothes and quickly mended her shirt, leaving the tights and knickers on the floor as she redressed. He watched her from his relaxed place on the bed. He had no problem with laying naked before her, he was proud of his body, and of the marks she left on it. Her anger was returning, he could see it in how she stiffened up. It was never enough. He finally spoke. “You really can’t be angry with Potter’s infidelities, Weasley. You’re here with me after all.”
> 
> She looked over her should at him, laying so proud of himself in the bed. His body covered in a mix of their sweat and sex. He was sexy, there was no denying that. But it was never more than this, could never be. He had something of hers, but it wasn’t her heart. “This isn’t an affair.” She began, pushing her feet into shoes without stockings. “It’s revenge.”
> 
> “Mmm, yes I know, and by all means don’t hesitate to come back next time.” He smirked at her, chuckling a little to himself as she slipped out without a proper goodbye, wondering to himself who he would send Potter’s direction next time. 


End file.
